pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive:Team - Spiritway
This team uses traps and RaO thumpers to apply signifigant pressure to the enemy team, while a backline protected by traps and spirits and fuelled by Soul Reaping help keep the team alive. Composition *3 / RaO Thumpers *1 / Smoke Trapper *1 / Spike Trapper *1 / WoR Healer *1 / OoA Healer *1 / Expel Rit EW RaO Thumper prof=r/W hammer=12 expertise=8+1 beast=10+1+1bashblowmaulingwindas oneanimalanimalSignet/build Equipment *A mix of Radiant and Survivor's insignias, depending on personal preferance. *Zealous and Ebon Hammers of Fortitude with 15^50 inscriptions. *Weapon and shield sets for anti-spike. *A staff for emergency energy. Usage *Place EW in a safe location, refreshing it if it ends or is killed. *Maintain Rampage as One as much as possible to provide a speed boost and IAS. *Chain Hammer Bash -> (Bestial Mauling) -> Crushing Blow to apply Deep Wound and Daze. *Time your KDs to hit important skills if necessary. EoE RaO Thumper prof=r/W hammer=12 expertise=8+1 beast=10+1+1bashblowmaulingof extinctionas oneanimalanimalSignet/build Equipment *A mix of Radiant and Survivor's insignias, depending on personal preferance. *Zealous and Ebon Hammers of Fortitude with 15^50 inscriptions. *Weapon and shield sets for anti-spike. *A staff for emergency energy. Usage *Place EoE in a safe location. Be aware that it can backfire if your team is under heavy pressure. *Maintain Rampage as One as much as possible to provide a speed boost and IAS. *Chain Hammer Bash -> (Bestial Mauling) -> Crushing Blow to apply Deep Wound and Daze. *Time your KDs to hit important skills if necessary. Fertile RaO Thumper prof=r/W hammer=12 expertise=8+1 beast=10+1+1bashblowmaulingseasonas oneanimalanimalSignet/build Equipment *A mix of Radiant and Survivor's insignias, depending on personal preferance. *Zealous and Ebon Hammers of Fortitude with 15^50 inscriptions. *Weapon and shield sets for anti-spike. *A staff for emergency energy. Usage *Place Fertile Season as much as possible against spike teams or if your team is being outpressured. *Maintain Rampage as One as much as possible to provide a speed boost and IAS. *Chain Hammer Bash -> (Bestial Mauling) -> Crushing Blow to apply Deep Wound and Daze. Smoke Trapper prof=r/p wilderness=12+1+1 expertise=12+1traptraptraptrapspeedtranquilityof concentrationSignet/build Equipment *Full Survivor's Insignias. *A +5 energy weapon of Fortitude and a shield of Fortitude. Anti-spike shields. Usage *Maintain Trapper's Speed when trapping. *Trap at choke points, near spirits, or near your backline. *Use Smoke Trap to relieve pressure by placing next to enemy physical damage dealers, or offensively by placing them in the path of kiting enemies. *Use Make Haste to help relic running, or to help the ghost keep up with the RaO in King of the Hill. *Use Dust Trap as an alternative to Smoke Trap, or to harass bunched up enemies. *Maintain Tranquility against teams that use enchantments. Spike Trapper prof=r/e wilderness=12+1+1 expertise=11+1 earth=6traptraptraptrapspeedrenewalagainst foesSignet/build Equipment *Full Survivor's Insignias. *A +5 energy weapon of Fortitude and a shield of Fortitude. Anti-spike shields. Usage *Maintain Trapper's Speed when trapping. *Trap at choke points, near spirits, or near your backline. *Use Spike Trap to provide a cheap AoE knockdown. *Use Flame Trap to increase degen pressure on enemies. *Use Barbed Trap to spread degen or hinder enemy runners. *Maintain Nature's Renewal against teams that use enchantments. *Use Ward Against Foes for a non-removable snare. WoR Healer prof=n/rt soul=12+1+1 restoration=12of remedybody and soullighttransferof wardingwas kaolairecoveryof my flesh/build Equipment *Full Survivor's Insignias. *A +5 energy weapon of Fortitude and a shield of Fortitude. A Restoration or SR focus. Anti-spike shields. Usage *Maintain Recovery as much as possible. *Use Weapon of Remedy as quick condition removal or general healing. *Use Mend Body and Soul and Spirit Light for stronger heals. *Counter spikes using Spirit Transfer. *Relieve physical pressure using Weapon of Warding. *Hold Protective Was Kaolai, recasting or dropping it for a party wide heal. OoA Healer prof=n/rt soul=11+1+1 restoration=12 curses=6+1of apostasybody and soullighttransferwas kaolailiferecuperationof my flesh/build Equipment *Full Survivor's Insignias. *A +5 energy weapon of Fortitude and a shield of Fortitude. A Restoration or SR focus. Anti-spike shields. Usage *Maintain Recuperation as much as possible. *Cast OoA so that your front line can strip enchantments from their targets. *Use Mend Body and Soul and Spirit Light for heals and condition removal. *Counter spikes using Spirit Transfer. *Hold Protective Was Kaolai, recasting or dropping it for a party wide heal. Spirit Spammer prof=rt/me channeling=12+1+1 communing=11+1 spawning=6+1hexesweaponweaponshelteruniondisplacementbloodsongof my flesh/build Equipment *Full Survivor's insignias. *A HCT/HRT set for spamming weapon spells. *Standard shield, weapon and focus sets. Usage *Maintain Warmonger's Weapon on one thumper, cast Splinter Weapon on the others (and the pets if all thumpers have it already). *Spam spirits to provide defense or body block enemies. *Use Expel Hexes to remove any dangerous hexes on team members. Match types Annihilation *Trap under bridges, near spirits, and in your backline. The Priest should also be trapped on priest maps. *The thumpers should pressure enemy healers until the enemy team gives way. Relic Runs *Use traps to delay enemy runners. The thumpers should use RaO as a permenant speed boost to run relics. *Trap the Ghostly in case of attack by enemy melee. *The Ritualist should stay with the runner in case of snares. Capture Points *Split into 2-3 teams and quickly capture as fast as they can. Traps are useful to defend captured points. *Remember not to get too caught up in the fighting, unless you are holding most or all of the points. King of the Hill *Use traps to spread heavy pressure to anyone on the altar. Use Song of Concentration to prevent your Ghostly from being interrupted. *Splinter Weapon combined with EoE and traps often make short work of clumped enemies (often heroes) on the altar.